chakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Doujutsu
'Dōjutsu' Dojutsu (瞳術; Literally meaning "Eye Technique") are genetic ninja abilities that utilize the eyes, enabling them to perceive chakra in some form or another. Being a byproduct of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require hand seals to use and sometimes facilitate in the use or defense against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat his or her opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some otherwise incapable ability, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of Dōjutsu consumes chakra. The 3 Dojutsu: 1) Sharingan: The Sharingan (写輪眼; Literally meani ng "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, which appears in the members of the Uchiha clan. Stages: The Sharingan, unlike the Byakugan, is not automatically activated in the user by birth. It is only first unlocked under some stressful or emotional condition after which the Sharingan may be used freely. When the Sharingan is first activated by a user, it has a different number of tomoe (巴) around the central pupil, varying between users.12 The wielder of the Sharingan, through continued use and training, evolves it further which involves gaining more tomoe, up to a maximum of three per eye. As the Sharingan evolves, the user gains heightened abilities. The only level up from the three tomoe Sharingan is the Mangekyō Sharingan, which is gained by the emotional stress stemming from the loss of someone close to the user. Abilities: The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the chakra flow. The Sharingan can tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements3 or mimic something like pencil movements.4 As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not have time to react. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkei Genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own, or even modify them to create his own new techniques, much likeSasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo. In order to reproduce a copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant strain on him since he hasn't trained nearly as much as Lee has. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce jutsu dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through simple eye contact. When used against animals, the eyes of the target take on the pattern of the users Sharingan while under its influence. When used in conjunction with the other aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponents make even before they do, making it appear as if the user can "see the future". More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further by tricking or even trapping their opponent within an illusion. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing genjutsu. In addition to these commonly used techniques, the Sharingan allows the user to perform the genjutsu Izanagi. Using Izanagi, the user can warp reality for a short amount of time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality. However, this technique has been dubbed kinjutsu, because use of it causes the user to go blind. Although the Sharingan consumes the user's chakra while active, the chakra levels that the user must exert is so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly. In fact, Itachi Uchiha was so masterful of it, he was able to keep it active for most of the time, only once deactivating it after using Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and Amaterasu to escape Jiraiya. However, when a Sharingan is transplanted to a non-Uchiha, the chakra drain is significant, leading them to cover it up when not in use, to stop the drain. Receiving the Sharingan: The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the chakra flow. The Sharingan can tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements3 or mimic something like pencil movements.4 As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not have time to react. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkei Genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own, or even modify them to create his own new techniques, much likeSasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo. In order to reproduce a copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant strain on him since he hasn't trained nearly as much as Lee has. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce jutsu dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through simple eye contact. When used against animals, the eyes of the target take on the pattern of the users Sharingan while under its influence. When used in conjunction with the other aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponents make even before they do, making it appear as if the user can "see the future". More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further by tricking or even trapping their opponent within an illusion. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing genjutsu. In addition to these commonly used techniques, the Sharingan allows the user to perform the genjutsu Izanagi. Using Izanagi, the user can warp reality for a short amount of time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality. However, this technique has been dubbed kinjutsu, because use of it causes the user to go blind. Although the Sharingan consumes the user's chakra while active, the chakra levels that the user must exert is so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly. In fact, Itachi Uchiha was so masterful of it, he was able to keep it active for most of the time, only once deactivating it after using Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and Amaterasu to escape Jiraiya. However, when a Sharingan is transplanted to a non-Uchiha, the chakra drain is significant, leading them to cover it up when not in use, to stop the drain. Mangekyō Sharingan The Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼, Mangekyō Sharingan; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye") is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to powerful and forbidden techniques. The Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike in the case of the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user; Kakashi Hatake's and Itachi Uchiha's both resemble pinwheels, Madara Uchiha's and his brother, Izuna's look more like a detailed form of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan, and Sasuke Uchiha's looks like three intersecting ellipses. The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, including the powerful fire jutsu Amaterasu and the almost unbreakable genjutsu Tsukuyomi. The Mangekyō Sharingan erodes the eyesight of its users, eventually causing blindness, which can be alleviated by obtaining another pair of Mangekyō Sharingan from a sibling. The new Sharingan is dubbed the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). 2) Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼; Viz "Evil Eye" or "All Seeing White Eye"; Literally meaning "White Eye") is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, a genetic trait, that is shared amongst the members of theHyūga Clan. Those that inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless white eyes (Neji's and Hinata's eyes seem to have tints of lavender and blue-grey, respectively). Although it is not stated directly, it is assumed that all members of the Hyūga family possess the Byakugan. It has been said that the Sharingan is a genetic offshoot of the Byakugan. Just like the Sharingan, the Byakugan can also be transplanted into another person, as Aoof Kirigakure did so. Transplanted Byakugan can be activated and deactivated at the user's will, unlike the Sharingan which is always active. Their potent abilities make Byakugan highly coveted by the other villages. As evidenced by Kumogakure's attempt to steal it and Kirigakure efforts to protect their only Byakugan. The Byakugan is the primary focus of the Hyūga's special arts. When the Byakugan is activated, their pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is having the ability to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person. In Part I, Neji Hyūga was able to see an area of 50 meters, but later he increases his visual range to at least 800 meters, while Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. During the hunt for either of the Uchiha brothers, Hinata was shown to be able to view Amaterasu's flames, and the chakra in the area, from ten kilometers away. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Sound Four. However, the third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, as well as the chakra circulation system inside another's body. It is from this particular ability that they are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle Fist. Unlike the Strong Fist, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the Chakra Pathway System, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defense against the Gentle Fist, since one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defense is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Particularly skilled users of the Byakugan, which appear only rarely, such as Neji Hyūga, can take the Gentle Fist style one step further. Along the keirakurei are 361 pinprick-sized nodes called Tenketsu, or chakra points. When struck, the Byakugan user can choose to either seal, or forcibly open these Tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra system. So, with precision, all those points along the victim's body can be sealed, stopping the chakra flow to those areas. Neji Hyūga is the rare exception, having taught himself the ultimate Hyūga technique, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, along with Hinata Hyūga, who, while not able to do 64 palms like Neji, is able to do Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, a slightly weaker version of Neji's. In his battle against Kidōmaru, Neji attacked with Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, albeit only in the anime. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a ninja than some of the most powerful ninjutsu, the Gentle Fist is the greatest taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure. 3)Rinnegan The Rinnegan (輪廻眼; Literally meaning "Samsara Eye") is the most revered and, according to Jiraiya and Fukasaku, the most powerful of all the three great dōjutsu. The Rinnegan's occurrence is so rare that Jiraiya once believed its existence was only a legend, and Kakashi Hatake believes it to be only a mutation.1 There have thus far been only two known users: the Sage of the Six Paths and Nagato. With the Sage long deceased, and Nagato now dead there are no other confirmed Rinnegan user alive at this point. The Rinnegan is characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which, as noted by Ibiki Morino, literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques.2 Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. According to Nagato's partner Konan, the possessor of the Rinnegan can also control the seventh path of Pain, who is "beyond life and death", that can use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, which allows the Rinnegan user to revive all people who have recently died. Because Nagato's Six paths of Pain were all reanimated corpses, their Rinnegan was added to their bodies by Nagato through some unknown means. By doing so, Nagato could see each individual body's field of vision, coordinating the bodies with extremely precise planning, even during battles. Due to this effect, unlike the Byakugan, the Rinnegan does not have a blind spot, as long as the bodies are looking in every direction or at least one body is looking at the desired target. Because of this advantage, an opponent must blind one body, or distract all others in order for a blind spot to be opened. The animals summoned by the Animal Path also had Rinnegan, suggesting that Nagato controlled and could see through them as well. Madara Uchiha also stated that while the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan can translate some of the text on the tablet the Sage left behind, only the Rinnegan can fully read the words on it.